Batman the different way
by fishboy99
Summary: Basically im taking the dc superheroes changing the story and identity. so join justin as he tries to protect west cove city as the batman


**Hello every body I am nightmare 898 and this is basically my custom dc superhero world. Basically I have changed the identity and a few things about the characters and this is a new world. Well I have most of the characters I want to use except some I can't come up with identities for. So I am taking Ocs for the characters Of Vixen, Green arrow , Black Canary, Hawkman, and any other hero other than Batman, Wonder woman, flash, Green lanterns, aqua man, cyborg, wonder girl, batgirl ,hawk girl, huntress, and superman. Let me clear this up in my world there is no superman. I couldn't come up with a way to do superman so I just won't use him. Now if you want a character do the oc thing below and put it in the review section only certain ones required. These will have stars beside them. oh and by the way these are all teenagers**

***Dc hero=**

***Identity=**

***Gender=**

***Age=**

***Eye color=**

***Hair color=**

***Hair length=**

***Distinct characteristics=(Scars, Birthmarks, Or any marking)+**

***Personality=**

***Race(Not trying to be racist I need to know)=**

**Girlfriend/Boyfriend(Depends on the gender)=**

**Hair color=**

**Eye color=**

**Hair length=**

**Ok this is it now here's the story**

**Disclaimer= This Ideas and hero names belong to dc comics but, the identities and changes belong to me**

"Justin Calm down the Batman armor has not been fully tested yet." "To bad Jacob I'm going after Abit." "Justin this change that's happened to him what is it." "Sadly I'm honestly scared I created it." "Why do you say that?" "Lets just say Brittany did not die in vain." "Justin What happened." "I guess since both of want to know I should probably tell you."

75 hours ago

"Robin Where are you" "Im about to enter the green house now" "Ok Bluejay out." Justin walked through the doors that led into the array of plants that he was sure he'd find Brittany thorn. Some thing was wrong with her she never had the power to control plants before until about five hours ago. He removed the hood covering his head to expose the dark black hair underneath the darkness. "Britt you here." Justin called out." "In here." a voice. weakly said He saw a wall of vines beside it and used his arm blades to cut through it. Brittany was a sad sight the girl usually so full of life was laying on the ground clinging to life. "Brittany are you ok?" Justin asked the girl. "Justin, Don't touch me." Brittany responded "Sorry Britt thatas not an option I'm getting you too a hospital you will be alright." Justin replied." " No Justin, Its my night to die and I can't change that." "But…" "But, nothing. Listen Justin I have known you since we were two foot. You will always suceed weather I'm her or not, and whether your robin or batman." "But I've never been batman." "I was being figurative." "Britt are you sure you don't want me to save you." "I'm positive." "Well who did this to you?" " It was Abit, hes been experimenting on the students trying to make a challenge for you. I caught him so he poisoned the ivy serum." "He will pay for this." "I know he will." Brittany said and then would never say another word.

Justin walked out the green house carrying the now dead Brittany thorn. "Robin what happened here." Captain cauley said walking up to the superhero. " This is what happens when certain people get intelligence they don't deserve." He said and began walking off. "Where are you going." Cauley said as robin was getting on his bike. "To go meet our killer."

20 minutes later

Justin got off his motorcycle right in front of northwest cove high this was the place home to the classroom of lance abit chances were he was still here. Robin grappled in through the open window. Abit seemed surprised at first but then a dark smile grew on his face. "AH robin did the girl finally die." "Shut up abit." "Hostility much. Do you know why I created the villans. Basically it was to prove that you weren't so great." "Shut up." Justin yelled and knocked abit off balance with a fist to the skull. He continued the assualt with rights and lefts" abit made no attempt to fight back. "Done yet or are you going to kill me." "No you don't deserve the easy way." Robin said and left. "Fool."Abit said and reached on his desk. He took off a small vile and drank its contents. Before falling unconscious.

48 hours ago

"Hello Justin can I help you." "Yes Mr. Harold. I'm not going to be robin anymore." " But why." "Because I want to be Batman." "I think I have just the thing."

Now

"That's what happened." Justin said preparing to leap from Harold tower. "Ok Justin at least wear a communicator." "Fine oh and Jacob, Michaela I cannot fail." Justin slid on the mask of the cowl and took a leap of faith."

**Ok that's it please review and I may have a wonder woman story up with this I might not it really depends on if I have time. Tommorow If I do get wonder woman up I will start with green lantern which may be shocking to some.**


End file.
